A TOS Murder Mystery
by thecoolone
Summary: When Uhura finds Nurse Chapel's dead body in sick bay, It's up to Spock to find out who killed her. This is my first story. Ignore the summary, because I suck at writing summaries. r/r please. No flames!


A Murder Mystery  
  
  
  
A/N-None of these characters belong to me. They belong to Gene Roddenberry. The only character that belongs to me is Ensign Diane Gellar.  
  
  
  
"Nurse, go get medicine to cure Lt. Sulu!" Dr. Leonard H. McCoy yelled.  
  
Nurse Chapel grabbed the medicine and put it on her tray. Chapel ran to McCoy with the tray in her hand, but Chapel dropped the tray and leaned down to pick it up, but accidentally knocked over the medicine. All of the medicine spilled out of the bottle!  
  
"NURSE, HOW ARE WE GONNA PUT THE MEDICINE INTO THE INJECTION, NOW?!" McCoy shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES TO MAKE THAT MEDICINE WITH OUT THE REPLICATOR WORKING?!"  
  
"2 hours."  
  
"THANKS TO YOU, IT'S GONNA TAKE ANOTHER TWO HOURS TO MAKE THAT MEDICINE! I FEEL LIKE KILLING YOU, RIGHT NOW, YOU BIG OAF!"  
  
"I am not a big oaf, you son of a bitch!" McCoy left, while Chapel was talking.  
  
  
  
Lt. Uhura walked into sickbay. She saw Chapel's dead body. Uhura screamed so loud that Mr. Spock had to come over and see what was wrong.  
  
"Mr. Spock, are you the only one who heard my scream?" Uhura asked.  
  
"Unknown," Spock answered.  
  
Captain James T. Kirk ran into sickbay. He saw Chapel's dead body and got on the intercom.  
  
"I want all my senior officers to meet me in the briefing room at 0500 hours. I want every single member of my crew to report to the Chapel for Nurse Christine Chapel's memorial service at 0700 hours," Kirk announced.  
  
Kirk got off of the intercom.  
  
"Sir, if the meeting is to decide who should figure out who the murderer is you don't need to," Uhura said.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because I can solve the mystery."  
  
"I'll discuss that with my senior officers in the briefing room," Kirk said.  
  
  
  
All of the senior officers were arguing over who should solve the mystery, except Spock.  
  
"Captain, I believe that the logical thing to do is for you to decide who is the most qualified to solve this mystery," Spock suggested, breaking the argument.  
  
"Thank you for the suggestion, Mr. Spock. I'll announce my choice after Nurse Chapel's memorial service," Kirk said.  
  
  
  
Chapel's memorial service was mournful. The only person who didn't weep at the memorial service was Spock. After the memorial service was over, Kirk made an announcement.  
  
"I've thought about who's the most qualified to solve this mystery and decided that the person most qualified to solve this mystery is Mr. Spock," Kirk announced.  
  
Applause filled the chapel. Many people were disappointed about the fact that they didn't get to solve the mystery, but knew that Spock was the only member of the crew who had the best chance of coming up with the right solution to the mystery.  
  
Spock walked out of the chapel and accidentally bumped into a tall woman. She had long brown hair, light green eyes, and wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and a striped line at the end of each sleeve to show that she was an ensign and black pants.  
  
"Sorry for bumping into you Mr. Spock," she said (She knew his name, because the whole ship knew who the first officer and the captain were).  
  
"It is quite all right, Ensign."  
  
"I'm Diane Gellar. I was assigned to this ship 6 days ago."  
  
"A pleasure meeting you, Ensign Gellar."  
  
"Thank you, bye," Diane said.  
  
Spock said good-bye to her very formally and left.  
  
After the conversation, Spock recalled everything he had heard yesterday in sickbay with his sharp Vulcan ears. He remembered that McCoy shouted at Chapel for spilling all of the medicine. He also remembered that McCoy told Chapel that he felt like killing her. The next day, Chapel was dead.  
  
McCoy would be the logical suspect, but Spock didn't record what McCoy said, so he had nothing against McCoy.  
  
Spock ordered the computer to record the conversation that he will have with McCoy, then walked to sickbay.  
  
"Greetings, Doctor," Spock said.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Doctor, I have a couple of questions that I would like to ask you."  
  
"What are the questions?"  
  
"Did you or did you not tell Nurse Chapel yesterday that you felt like killing her after she spilled medicine?"  
  
"I did, but I didn't mean it."  
  
"Did she or did she not die the next day?"  
  
"She did, but I didn't kill her."  
  
"Doctor, you told Nurse Chapel that you felt like killing her, and the next day, she dies. The only logical conclusion would be that you killed her."  
  
"I'm a doctor, not a murderer."  
  
"Logic states that doctors can also be murderers."  
  
"Why does everything have to be so damn logical, you green-blooded Vulcan?!" McCoy yelled.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow, then walked out of sickbay and turned on the intercom.  
  
"Spock to Kirk," Spock said.  
  
"Kirk here."  
  
"Captain, I believe that I have found out who the murderer is."  
  
"Who is it?" "I shall inform you in the briefing room."  
  
"I'll report there now. Kirk out." Kirk said.  
  
Spock walked to the briefing room.  
  
"So, who's the murderer?" Kirk asked.  
  
"Computer play the conversation that I had with Dr. McCoy in sickbay," Spock said.  
  
The computer played the conversation that Spock had with McCoy in sickbay.  
  
"Spock, are you saying that Bones is the murderer?!" Kirk asked, after he heard the tape.  
  
"Yes, Captain, that's exactly what I am trying to say."  
  
"I can't believe that Bones would murder someone."  
  
"Captain, I believe that you heard the evidence against Dr. McCoy."  
  
"Spock that's just a figure of speech," Kirk said. "I'll go ask the Commodore when he can schedule a court martial. Spock, put Bones in the brig."  
  
"Yes, sir," Spock said.  
  
Spock left and heard Diane whispering to herself in her quarters.  
  
"It was so easy. All Dr. McCoy had to do was tell Christine that he felt like killing her, then I could wait till she was alone and kill her. Dr. McCoy is so dumb. Now he has to face court martial and I'll get away with murder! Not only is Hikaru in danger of dying, but Christine was killed. Not only do I have all of Christine's stuff. I also can take Hikaru's place as one of the navigators," Diane whispered.  
  
Spock entered Diane's quarter's.  
  
"So you weren't as sane as you had me believe, Ensign Gellar," Spock said.  
  
"Spock?! How did you hear what I said?!"  
  
"Vulcans have sensitive hearing."  
  
"Great, thanks to my ignorance about Vulcans, I'll be executed, unless I kill you," Diane said.  
  
Diane grabbed the knife, ran toward Spock and tried to slit his throat, but Spock grabbed the knife. Diane tried to push the knife towards Spock's throat, while Spock pushed the knife away from him. Spock succeeded and accidentally slit Diane's throat.  
  
Spock knew that the logical thing to do would be to contact Kirk and let him know that McCoy was not the murderer. Spock turned on the intercom.  
  
"Spock to Kirk," Spock said.  
  
"Kirk here."  
  
"Has the Commodore scheduled a court martial for Dr. McCoy?"  
  
"Yes, Spock."  
  
"I would advise you to ask the Commodore to cancel it."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Dr. McCoy is not the murderer; Ensign Diane Gellar is."  
  
"Diane?!"  
  
"You know her?"  
  
"Yeah, she seemed like a nice woman. I'll go ask the Commodore to schedule a court martial for her."  
  
"There is no need for that."  
  
"Why?" Kirk asked.  
  
Spock explained how he found out how she was the killer and what happened after he walked into her quarters.  
  
"Spock, if you feel like you're a murderer, you're not," Kirk said.  
  
"I am aware of that, Captain."  
  
"How?"  
  
"If I had not killed Ensign Gellar, she would have thought that the only way out of problems is murder and would have murdered her way out of her future problems."  
  
"Logical, like you always are, and Diane's wrong about one thing."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"That she killed Mr. Sulu. Bones made a new medicine before you questioned him and used it on Mr. Sulu."  
  
"That was all I needed to inform you of. Spock out," Spock said. Spock walked to sickbay.  
  
"Spock, I didn't murder Nurse Chapel," McCoy said.  
  
"I am aware of that, Doctor."  
  
"Then why did you come here?"  
  
"To inform you that the real murderer was found and that you need to be more logical when you answer questions."  
  
"Why should I be more logical?!"  
  
"Because your illogic was the reason that you were the main suspect in this mystery."  
  
"Well, you found out who the murderer was."  
  
"If I had not heard the real murderer talking to herself, you would have been court-martialed and then put it the brig. There would also be a high probability that you would kill yourself."  
  
"Well, at least when I'm dead, I won't have to hear you always telling me to be more logical. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised that Jim chose a computer to solve the mystery," McCoy said.  
  
Spock raised an eyebrow, while McCoy laughed at his own joke. 


End file.
